Mikey Gets Shellacne
Mikey Gets Shellacne'' is the 31st episode of the series and the 5th episode of the second season. It will air on November 16th 2013. 'NYC's best comic relief hero, meets teen's worst nightmare!' Official Description Michelangelo plays with some of Donatello's recent batch of retromutagen, which contracts a dangerous infection that mutates out of control. Plot The episode opens with Leo, Donnie and Raph trying, and failing miserably at making breakfast. They wonder where Mikey is since he's usually the one to make it. Mikey is still in bed and feeling sick today. He then looks into the mirror and sees his face covered in zits and screams. Donnie studies him, and says that the zits will continue to spread, until he basically becomes a giant zit and will pop. Mikey locks himself in his room, not wanting to come out until whenever these zits go away. Meanwhile, we see Karai sitting on Shredder's throne, being in charge. Dogpound and Fishface walk into the room, and Dogpound trips since his tail got caught in the automatic door and falls. Fishface teases him and he regrets having gone from a ninja master to a huge lumbering lummox. Karai demands respect from them and wants someone to help her maintain her robot Foot Soldiers. She needs someone easy to manipulate and intimidate into working for them, which means Baxter Stockman. Dogpound reminds her of how he tried to kill them in that maze of doom, but Karai sends them to capture him anyway. Back to the lair, Mikey tries to hide from his brothers and Raph makes fun at him. Splinter tells him to stop and consider what humans would think of Raph if they saw him. Splinter then senses that Mikey is hiding something from them. Mikey finally comes clean. He admits he found something that would make him 'Super Cool' in Donnie's lab and put some on himself to make him a cooler and better person, since the Turtles disrespect him all the time. Donnie explains it was failed batch of Retro-Mutagen that said 'Super Cooled'. Mikey said it should have been labeled better, and Donnie flips the vile around to show all the warning signs. Now that Donnie knows what caused Mikey's condition, he can do something about it. He might still pop like a zit, but now they know it will happen in 3 hours. To make the antidote, Donnie needs a molecular centrifuge, and the only one they know of is in the remains of the TCRI building they blew up. Meanwhile, Dogpound is running around, tracking Stockman by his scent. He continues to complain about his current condition and wants to be human again. He finally gets a scent and follows it. The Turtles search through the remains of TCRI for the centrifuge. They find Baxter in there, and once discovered he sends Mousers after our heroes. It seems he was planning to create a mutant army of his own, and among the items he was using he does indeed have the centrifuge they need. Dogpound arrives and starts fighting the Turtles. Baxter takes this as a chance to escape, but Mikey chases him. Dogpound grabs the scientist and punches a wall down causing part of the building to cave in. Mikey pushes the others out of the way, but the bad guys are gone now. At home, Mikey is feels and looks worse. Donnie says he has to stay safe since at this stage, if one of his zits pops, it might cause a chain reaction that will make him explode even sooner. The Turtles try to figure out where Dogpound could has taken Baxter. Mikey suggests Baxter's old lab, but everyone dismisses it and says it doesn't make sense. While the others discuss about possibly checking out the TCRI building again, or the Bradford dojo, Mikey decides he isn't going to wait around until he pops and goes to Baxter's lab himself. In the lab, Baxter shows Dogpound the giant vat of Mutagen he has at his disposal. Fishface arrives and is surprised that Dogpound found Baxter first. He asks why they don't take him to Karai right away, and Dogpound is convinced he can turn him human again. Baxter basically says he can to save his own behind, and Fishface says he wants to become human again as well. Dogpound slips a collar on Baxter with small mutagen bottles on it. It's on a timer, so unless he doesn't find a cure fast enough for them, the bottles will explode and cover him in Mutagen. Mikey sneaks around and overhears this conversation. He tries to steal the centrifuge with his chain, but Dogpound catches him. Mikey's zits are huge now and very sensitive, so he tries his hardest to fight Dogpound while avoid being touched. Mikey jumps to a platform above the Mutagen vat and Dogpound jumps after him. Dogpound's weight destroys the area they were standing on and Mikey jumps out for a plank to grab onto. Dogpound doesn't make the jump and is holding onto Mikey's leg for dear life. The turtle has no choice but to smack Dogpound off him and make him fall into the huge vat of Mutagen. Dogpound leaps out and is now mutated into a wolf covered in spikes and exposes sharp bones. Mikey calls him Rahzar now. As Rahzar, Bradford finds himself to be a lot faster and more agile and feels like a ninja again. Rahzar tosses Mikey against a wall, but our sensitive turtle manages to use his chains to stop himself from crashing against the wall. Just as Rahzar leaps out at him, his attack is blocked by one of Raph's sais, as the other Turtles have entered the scene. Mikey tries to grab the centrifuge, but Fishface is after him. Baxter also calls out for more Mousers as well. As the fight continues, Mikey suddenly gets an idea. He tricks Rahzar into lunging towards one of the control panels in the machinery that run the place. Mikey gets out of the way and Rahzar jams his claws into the control panel and electrocutes himself. Mikey teases that he just got Shell-Shocked. The Turtles take to the high ground and Donnie hits the sprinklers, making it rain so the Mousers, Baxter, Fishface and Rahzar all get zapped and are all defeated. Mikey laments that they couldn't get the centrifuge they needed, but Raph reveals that he has it, and everyone gets away. Karai shows up and wakes Baxter up, telling him that he works for her and the Shredder now. At the lair, Donnie finishes the antidote and pours it all over acne pads, which Mikey proceeds to quickly rub all over himself. The antidote worked fine and he's back to normal. Splinter walks in and commends Mikey on his resourcefulness. Mikey then turns and brags to the others about he how he was right about Baxter being in his old lab, but Donnie suddenly says he sees a zit on Mikey's nose. Mikey realizes it was a trick to scare him, and he angrily lunges out at him. Character Debutes *Rahzar Splinter's Wisdom ''"You thought you needed to improve yourself. But you already had every thing you needed inside." Trivia *Two sneak previews of this episode were revealed in the 2013 NYCC, both of them viewed before introducing 2 of the Turtles' voice actors in the TMNT panel. *Bradford gets a second mutation, turning into the Rahzar of the 2012 series. *The sound effects from Michelangelo's first "acne fantasy" (where the giant figure is attempting to pop him) come from Nintendo's Donkey Kong arcade game. *Rahzar says that he bets Baxter would turn into a "some lowly bug" if mutated - an obvious foreshadowing to his future fate. *Like Shredder (in the nightmare Splinter had in Panic in the Sewers), Rahzar pays homage to A Nightmare on Elm Street's Freddy Krueger, by scraping the wall with his claws. *This is the fifth episode that focuses on Mikey. *This is the first time that one of the Turtles' names appear in the title for the series. *This is the 11th episode that April doesn't appear. *MIkey claimed in Rise of the Turtles that "If you mutate a mutant, you get a supermutant!". However, he never mentioned that claim in this episode. *This is one of those episodes to feature what every teenager faces through life: puberty, including acne. Goofs * A tiny error occurred in this episode, when Mikey was about to visualize his first "Exploding" thought in the beginning, Timothy's gut jar was not frozen. In fact, it was also halfway filled with mutagen! * When Karai bangs on Baxter's hair at the end, Baxter's hair made a clanging sound when the sword hit it like his hair was made of metal. Gallery Mike shell.png Mikey.Shellance.jpg Rahzar.png|Rahzar Rahzar7.jpg Rahzar10.jpg Rahzar11.jpg Rahzar9.jpg Rahzar8.jpg Rahzar6.jpg Rahzar5.jpg Rahzar4.jpg Rahzar3.jpg Rahzar2.jpg Rahzar1.jpg MIKEY SHELLSHOCK.jpg|You just got shell shocked son! Mikey hug.jpg Mikey is sad.jpg Pizza pimple.jpg Category:Season 2 Category:The Show Category:Episodes